Pour une nuit où qui sait
by utchiwa79
Summary: Alors que les années passent, Naruto voit ses éspoirs de ramener Sasuke au village s'amenuiser. Pourtant une soirée pourrait bien tout changer.


Au milieu de la foule, perdu entre ces corps ondulant au rythme d'une musique suave et entraînante, se trouvait un jeune ninja à la peau hâlée qui ne semblait pas remarquer les divers regards posés sur lui. Les yeux mi-clos, envoûté par les accords qui se jouaient, ses mouvements laissant de temps à autre apparaître une mince partie de ses abdominaux finement dessinés. Beaucoup se seraient damnés pour obtenir son attention mais alors que ses mèches blondes retombaient en cascades sur ses épaules il ne prêtait attention à rien d'autre qu'à la musique qui parvenait à lui faire oublier le reste au moins un instant.

Encore une journée où il n'avait pas avancé et à ce rythme jamais il n'y parviendrait. Cela faisait déjà plus de trois ans que son meilleur ami était parti et malgré toute sa volonté il ne parvenait pas à se rapprocher de lui. Il avait fait une promesse, il y a longtemps, à sa meilleure amie, mais plus le temps passait et plus ses chances d'y parvenir s'amenuisaient. À chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il constatait un peu plus sa lente chute vers les ténèbres. Alors quand son fardeau devenait trop lourd, quand sa volonté s'ébranlait, quand son cœur l'étouffait par ses regrets, il allait là où il pouvait se détendre, là où il pouvait écouter de la bonne musique, là ou son corps ne servait plus à se battre mais à onduler, à évacuer toute pression et tout ressentiment. Il n'en parlait jamais, ni à ses amis, ni à ses collègues qui étaient aussi des amis, il n'en parlait pas et ça le rongeait un peu plus chaque jour. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ça serait aussi difficile, pas uniquement de le récupérer mais surtout de vivre sans lui. Lors du départ de son meilleur ami il n'était encore qu'un adolescent mais maintenant il était devenu un jeune homme désiré, qui passait par différente phases pour oublier son pire échec. Il s'en était longtemps voulu, en tant que meilleur ami il n'aurait pas dû l'affronter mais l'épauler, seulement à ce moment-là, ça lui paraissait impossible, à cette époque où tout ce qui comptait réellement pour lui s'était de se voir intégrer à son village, il n'avait pas compris la réelle détresse de cet ami si particulier, il n'avait pas saisi son chagrin, son désarroi, sa peur. Maintenant les choses étaient différentes, les villageois le respectaient mais ça ne lui apportait pas la satisfaction qu'il désirait. Ce qu'il voulait réellement c'était le revoir, lui dire à quel point il était essentiel pour lui et à quel point le reste était quasiment inexistant mais c'était impossible, simplement parce que son meilleur ami n'était pas du genre à s'asseoir autour d'une table pour parler, ni même à prendre un verre entre potes et que pour être franc son meilleur ami ne l'était sûrement plus. Une nouvelle fois, alors qu'il n'aurait dû penser à rien il pensait encore à lui.

Ce soir, c'était un peu différent pour lui, il avait appris dans la journée que ses deux coéquipiers restants, dont sa meilleure amie, sortaient ensemble. Bien entendu il était heureux pour eux, d'une certaine manière mais d'une autre, il avait l'impression de se sentir plus isolé, presque abandonné, et pour dire vrai, plus seul que jamais. Alors que la musique s'arrêtait pour mieux recommencer, le jeune homme se déplaça parmi la foule pour se diriger vers le bar. Il était un habitué des lieux et le barman se dirigea directement vers lui avec un sourire enjôleur.

- Alors beau blond, comme d'habitude ?

- Pitié Shiro combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire ?

• OK OK Alors Naruto comme d'habitude ?

• Ouais comme d'habitude mais sers-moi en deux tout de suite ça t'éviteras de me resservir par la suite.

• Ça marche beau blond.

Shiro, le serveur, savait parfaitement que Naruto n'aimait pas qu'il l'appelle comme ça, alors avant d'aller lui servir deux verres de whisky, il lui lança un clin d'œil. Il avait l'habitude de le voir là et il avait de la peine pour lui, ses yeux bleus mais tristes contrastaient complètement avec sa beauté. Le serveur avait tenté sa chance de nombreuses fois comme bien d'autres mais peu y étaient parvenus. Souvent, Shiro se disait que les plus beaux étaient les plus torturés. Il servit deux verres et alla les poser face à Naruto. Ce soir encore il pouvait lire le désespoir dans ce regard azur et ce soir encore il ne pourrait rien y faire.

• C'est la maison qui offre si j'ai le droit à un de tes fabuleux sourires.

Sourire, Naruto savait faire, aucun souci, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il souriait sans ressentir le moindre sentiment. Shiro était un mec sympa et le blond savait parfaitement que si il lui avait laissé une chance il aurait été trop heureux de la saisir mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne pourrait pas, c'était une chose inenvisageable pour lui. Comment pourrait-il simplement vivre heureux alors qu'il lui manquait quelque chose d'essentiel. Par habitude il répondit à la demande de Shiro en lui souriant tout en sachant qu'il ne sourirait vraiment que s'il le voyait. Il observa un instant le liquide foncé et odorant dans son verre. Il ne devrait pas boire, il le savait mais de temps à autre on fait tous une fois ce que l'on ne devrait pas. L'alcool brûla sa gorge alors qu'il avalait son premier verre d'une traite. Face au bar, accroché au mur, était disposé un large miroir dans lequel l'image qu'il voyait de lui était plus proche de sa vraie nature que le masque qu'il portait face à ceux qui le connaissaient. Ses yeux bleus étaient bien plus ternes que lorsqu'il était enfant et cette vaine étincelle d'espoir s'était éteinte il y a bien longtemps. Alors qu'il ne lui restait que quelques heures avant d'atteindre son dix-huitième anniversaire, Naruto savait déjà que son vœu ne serait pas exaucé. Il vida alors son deuxième verre à peine plus lentement que le premier et après l'avoir posé sur le comptoir, retourna sur la piste de danse. Oublier, tout oublier, l'espace d'une danse, l'espace de quelques minutes et pourquoi pas ce soir dans les bras d'un inconnu. Il ne le faisait que rarement, mais parfois il se laissait aller, se laissait dominer, se laissait découvrir, l'espace de quelques heures. Il ne les revoyait pas, n'en avait même jamais eu envie, ne leur demandait que rarement leur prénom et le plus souvent oubliait même leurs visages avant même que l'aube ne se lève. Il n'aimait pas faire ce genre de choses, pourtant tout le monde a ses faiblesses et alors que la peine le submergeait, Naruto se dit que c'était une bonne soirée pour cela. Il n'aurait probablement pas à chercher loin pour trouver un peu de distraction mais depuis quelques temps, ça aussi ça avait changé. Il n'aimait pas y penser comme à beaucoup d'autres choses pourtant c'était bien là, présent, ancré au plus profond de lui. La musique traversa son corps comme à chaque fois qu'il se laissait aller et aussitôt il ondula en rythme avec les diverses mélodies. Il se savait sensuel quand il dansait, sa meilleur amie lui avait souvent dit, les joues rougies par la gêne. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, descendaient sur son visage, glissaient au creux de son cou pour finir par disparaître sous le tissu de sa chemise entrouverte. Des corps passaient autour de lui, l'effleuraient alors qu'il sentait un peu plus la température monter. Soudain il réalisa que son corps lui hurlait de tout oublier pour lui, ses mains déboutonnaient déjà quelques boutons supplémentaires et laissaient ainsi apparaître un torse musclé et hâlé à souhait. Il se sentit frémir en s'imaginant se perdre dans des draps, dans les bras d'un inconnu. Naruto observa la piste d'un peu plus près, scruta les personnes présentes, cherchant à trouver ce qu'il pourrait désirer. Son regard s'accrocha alors à celui d'un jeune homme brun au regard sombre. Ça y est ça recommençait, il le savait, son cœur s'accélérait déjà. Il le scruta plus en détail, à peine plus âgé que lui, la peau claire mais pas encore assez et même si ces yeux n'étaient pas assez sombre, il pourrait y croire, l'espace de quelques heures avant qu'il ne regrette son geste aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un fin sourire charmeur, une invitation. L'autre ne tarda pas à réagir et se faufila parmi la foule pour venir jusqu'à lui. Ses lèvres bougèrent, sûrement pour se présenter, mais Naruto n'avait pas envie de connaître son nom, il savait déjà celui qu'il lui donnerait au final. Il lui sourit à nouveau avant de poser sa main sur sa taille et de l'inciter dans un roulement de bassin à se rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Le rythme de la musique n'avait plus vraiment d'importance, au moment même où leurs peaux étaient entrées en contact Naruto savait déjà qu'il avait gagné. L'autre passa alors sa langue sur ses lèvres et posa ses deux mains sur la taille du blond.

Shiro voyait la scène du bar et sourit discrètement. Il était rare de voir Naruto se laisser aller alors pour une fois il avait bien le droit de prendre un peu de bon temps. Il pensa vaguement que dernièrement, le peu d'homme qu'il laissait l'approcher se ressemblait vaguement. Il l'avait longuement observé et s'était même cru amoureux à un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il ne réalise que ça ne pourrait être qu'un amour à sens unique. Il ne lui avait jamais posé de question sur sa vie et tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il vivait dans un village à plusieurs kilomètres de ce bar. Sûrement pour ne pas se faire repérer ou pour ne pas avoir à coucher avec un coéquipier ou un ami une fois un peu trop éméché. Il ne lui avait pas non plus demandé pourquoi il semblait toujours si triste et chaque fois qu'il le voyait il essayait de son mieux de lui changer les idées. Mais ces derniers temps Shiro le voyait changer, presque dangereusement. Il n'aurait certainement pas dû y prêter attention mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il buvait de plus en plus, restait de plus en plus tard et surtout venait de plus en plus souvent. Les trois quarts du temps il se contentait de danser mais d'autres fois il restait accoudé au bar à boire et à observer sans vraiment voir ce qui l'entourait. Régulièrement il avait l'impression que Naruto flirtait avec une autre réalité, qu'il ne voyait que ce qu'il désirait voir un peu comme en ce moment. Shiro était sûr que l'homme avec Naruto devait se croire important en cet instant, presque privilégié aux vues des nombreux regards figés sur le blond mais il n'en était rien, le barman pouvait le dire juste au regard de Naruto, il ne le voyait pas ou du moins pas pour ce qu'il était mais pour ce qu'il aurait aimé qu'il soit. Shiro s'était mit à le surveiller en quelque sorte mais pas d'une façon salace surtout pour le protéger. Bien sûr, comment aurait-il pu savoir à quel point cet être perdu était aussi un être des plus puissants alors il veillait sur lui, sur les personnes qui l'abordaient. C'est en servant un verre à un client qu'il l'aperçut.

Un jeune homme était assis au bout du bar, dissimulé par une cape de ninja de couleur sombre. C'est à peine si on pouvait percevoir son visage mais il semblait scruter une personne en particulier sur la piste. Shiro l'observa et alla à sa rencontre pour prendre sa commande. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il essaya de l'interpeller.

• Alors voyageur qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

Aucune réponse, Shiro essaya un peu plus fort à près tout la musique battait son plein. Après plusieurs essais, il tapota légèrement sur l'épaule du jeune homme et c'est seulement là qu'il découvrit son visage. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour réussir à parler sans bafouiller, il avait rarement vu un homme aussi beau. L'image qui s'imposa à lui fut alors celle de Naruto, il était son parfait opposé, tout aussi beau mais l'exact opposé du blond. Le jeune homme face à lui avait des cheveux et des yeux aussi sombre que l'enfer et à n'en pas douter il paraissait tout aussi redoutable. Sa peau était aussi claire qu'un rayon de lune et ses traits fins le rendaient presque surréaliste. Shiro inspira profondément avant de reposer sa question.

• Whisky.

C'est le seul mot qu'il réussit à obtenir de ce jeune homme et aussitôt ce dernier retourna à sa contemplation de la piste de danse. Shiro releva alors la tête pour voir que de cette place on ne pouvait pas louper Naruto avec cet inconnu. Le barman se permit de sourire en repensant que vraiment les plus beaux étaient les plus torturés. Shiro alla alors chercher la commande et la rapporta à son client, il encaissa l'argent et garda un œil sur lui malgré le rythme de son service.

Il l'avait sentit alors qu'il passait tout près de ce bar. À aucun moment il n'avait prévu de se rendre ici, mais sentir sa présence, ce chakra si particulier, dans un tel lieu, c'était inconcevable, impensable. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé ça. Pourtant il s'était sentit intrigué et après une brève réflexion il s'était dit qu'il aimerait voir ce spectacle. Bien sûr il n'était pas stupide, il avait prit ses précautions et veillé à ce que personne ne soit avec lui et là pour la seconde fois de la soirée, il fut surpris de constater qu'il était seul. L'idée le traversa que pour l'espace d'une soirée il pourrait oublier qui il était pour redevenir celui qu'il avait été avant mais c'était inenvisageable, enfin ça c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu penser. Sinon comment pouvait-il vraiment expliquer sa présence ici ? Et surtout pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à détacher son regard de cet être si différent de celui qu'il avait jadis connu. Ce n'était plus le même et d'une certaine façon ça le rendait plus attrayant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Son regard si vif par le passé était à présent voilé et il n'aurait su dire s'il voyait réellement l'homme qui baladait ses mains sur son corps. Le voir ainsi changeait soudain la vision qu'il avait toujours eue de lui mais ce qui le marquait le plus c'était l'homme qu'il laissait l'approcher sans vergogne. Il lui ressemblait tellement, c'était plus que frappant et jamais Naruto n'aurait pu passer à côtés de ça. La couleur de ses cheveux, la couleur de ses yeux, la pâleur de sa peau, c'était troublant dans un certain sens mais d'une autre manière, c'était aussi attirant. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de perdre son sang-froid et pourtant il sentait son corps trembler en le voyant danser ainsi, se frotter lascivement contre cet homme qui n'était qu'une mauvaise copie de lui. Il n'avait pas envisagé qu'il pourrait avoir cet effet sur son ancien coéquipier, pendant longtemps il l'avait considéré comme son meilleur ami mais lorsqu'il était parti il avait tiré un trait sur lui comme sur tout le reste. Pas qu'il l'ait vraiment désiré en cet instant mais c'était, à ses yeux, la seule solution. Partir, ouvrir d'autres portes, voir d'autres paysages, envisager d'autres hypothèses. Il ne pouvait pas rester, il étouffait dans ce village, et la haine qui grandissait en lui menaçait de le consumer. À cet époque il le savait, il était à deux doigts de basculer, et si ça avait été le cas, peut-être n'aurait-il jamais réussi à remonter. Il avait blessé Naruto en partant mais ce dernier l'avait aussi blessé en se dressant contre lui. À ce moment-là c'était important, pourtant, maintenant alors qu'il le voyait onduler et prêt à se donner à un homme, ça ne comptait pas vraiment. Il avait toujours trouvé Naruto beau quoiqu'en dise les autres mais là, il n'était pas simplement beau, il était plus que ça. Il se dégageait un sentiment de tristesse dans cette sensualité débordante. Il prit son temps pour boire son verre, il le savourait tout autant que la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Sa respiration était un peu plus rapide qu'elle n'aurait dû pourtant il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de se maîtriser mais la chaleur qui montait en lui ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Soudain, comme si c'était l'idée la plus naturelle du monde, il se dit que la couleur claire de sa peau ressortirait à merveille sur la peau halée du blond. Il aurait aimé se dire que cette idée était stupide, que c'était inapproprié mais finalement à quoi bon s'empêcher de penser. L'inconnu se pencha soudain pour venir lécher le cou de Naruto et à ce moment-là, alors qu'il ne les lâchait pas des yeux, il vit les lèvres de Naruto s'entrouvrir pour prononcer son prénom. À ce moment-là, il posa son verre sur le bar à peine conscient que sa main tremblait comme le reste de son corps. Plus rien ne comptait et il n'entendait même plus la musique vibrer. Il ne voyait que Naruto, les joues rougies par l'envie et le regard brillant de désir. Et tout ça, même si c'était un autre homme qui agissait, ce n'était véritablement que pour lui. Il fit un signe au barman de lui resservir un verre et une fois fait il le vida d'un coup avant de le reposer sur le comptoir. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, il ôta sa cape de ninja et dévoila ainsi son apparence. Il s'avança sur la piste, n'ayant qu'un seul objectif, faisant fit des divers regards posés sur lui. Il ne lui fallut qu'une minute ou deux pour y parvenir et alors il se glissa derrière Naruto et pressa son corps contre le sien avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille « alors tu me cherches un remplaçant ? » Naruto se raidit aussitôt alors que l'inconnu, peu désireux d'être dérangé essayait d'intimider le nouveau venu pour le faire partir. « Dis-lui de partir. Ça serait dommage que je commette un meurtre ici. » Une nouvelle fois le corps de Naruto se tendit mais son corps se mit à frémir quand il sentit deux mains se poser sur sa taille. Il aurait pu en gémir et si le bar avait été plus silencieux on aurait sûrement entendu un mince gémissement étouffé. Naruto poussa l'inconnu sans ménagement mais ne se retourna pas pour autant.

C'était impossible, tout bonnement impossible. Il avait passé plus de trois ans à essayer de le trouver, à guetter la moindre piste, à tout faire pour parvenir jusqu'à lui pour finir par le trouver ici, dans ce lieu de perdition. S'il ne tremblait pas autant et si son esprit ne lui hurlait pas l'inverse que ce que son corps réclamait, il en aurait presque eu honte. Le retrouver ici alors qu'i peine quelques secondes il était prêt à coucher avec un homme qu'il n'avait choisi que pour cette ressemblance. Il aurait aimé lui dire que ça n'était pas ce qu'il croyait, qu'il était toujours son meilleur ami mais ses mains qui le tenaient fermement l'empêchaient de pouvoir raisonner davantage. Sa tête bascula en arrière alors qu'il fermait les yeux, sûrement par crainte de réaliser qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un fantasme ou d'un quelconque rêve. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, si pendant quelques minutes encore il y croyait, ça lui suffirait. Il ne chercha pas à attiser un peu plus leurs corps déjà brûlants mais il posa à son tour ses mains sur celles de son meilleur ami. Juste une minute pensa-t-il, une simple minute, pour profiter encore de sa présence. Une minute pour croire que rien n'avait changé même si tout était différent. À sa plus grande surprise, l'autre se laissa faire et raffermit un peu plus sa prise sur la taille du blond. Naruto pouvait sentir son souffle chaud parcourir son cou alors que quelques mèches l'effleuraient. Le temps s'était en quelques sorte arrêté pour eux deux, plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Naruto pensa rapidement, alors que l'odeur suave et reconnaissable entre toute l'entêtait peu à peu, que même si le monde s'écroulait au moins il serait en paix. Il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un mince sourire alors que sans pouvoir l'arrêter, une larme glissait sur sa joue.

C'était complètement stupide et surréaliste, jamais il n'aurait du se trouver là avec lui mais sa raison était à des lieux de s'harmoniser avec son corps. Il sentait le trouble chez son meilleur ami, son corps tremblait alors qu'il ne lui avait encore rien fait, sa respiration était plus rapide et il était sûr qu'au moment où il s'était collé contre lui il l'avait entendu réprimer un gémissement. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Naruto ne s'était pas retourné après avoir chassé son précédent prétendant, mais en y réfléchissant bien, lui non plus ne l'avait pas forcé à lui faire face. Au moment où les mains du blond s'étaient posées sur les siennes et où sa tête avait basculé sur son épaule, son cœur s'était emballé par la douceur et la force de son geste. Il n'avait rien fait pour retourner la situation et profitait juste de ce moment intense entre eux, ce moment qu'il n'avait pas envie d'oublier. Il distingua une larme couler sur la joue hâlée du blond et avant qu'elle ne glisse jusqu'à son cou il arrêta sa course en venant directement la laper sur sa peau. Naruto, cette fois ci, ne réussit pas à retenir un doux gémissement et son meilleur ami découvrit alors que ce son était le plus appréciable qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. Après ça, jamais plus il ne pourrait le considérer comme son meilleur ami et plus son corps se pressait contre celui du blond, moins ça avait d'importance. Il l'avait observé de longues minutes sur la piste, de très longue minutes en s'imaginant être à la place de l'être insignifiant qu'avait choisi Naruto pour partenaire et maintenant qu'il y était il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Après tout, il pourrait toujours réfléchir à tout ça plus tard, quand le feu incessant parcourant son corps se serait enfin apaisé. L'odeur suave de son ami le frappait de plein fouet et pour en profiter davantage il glissa son nez contre le cou du blond pour profiter un maximum de son odeur. Ses lèvres se retrouvèrent alors à effleurer cette peau alléchante alors qu'une de ses mains remontaient doucement de la taille du blond pour remonter le long de son torse et finir par se poser à l'emplacement de son cœur. Il pouvait ainsi sentir le rythme effréné du cœur de son ami alors qu'il se laissait aller à découvrir plus en profondeur le cou du blond.

Naruto ne savait pas comment réagir, il aurait aimé se laisser aller à ce doux fantasme mais si soudain la réalité le frappait de plein fouet, serait-il encore capable de tenir debout, serait-il encore assez fort pour garder l'esprit clair et sain, serait-il à la hauteur des espérances des autres ? Il aurait aimé se dire que oui, et certainement qu'à une époque il aurait pu mais plus maintenant, plus alors que la vie l'avait déjà de trop nombreuses fois malmené. Il avait tellement envie de se retourner et de le voir de ses yeux, de le prendre dans ses bras, de se nicher dans sa chevelure ébène et de rester ainsi aussi longtemps qu'il lui permettrait. Tant d'années à le chercher, tant d'années à espérer et même s'il avait peur d'y croire il savait que Sasuke était enfin là, avec lui. Sa gorge était nouée alors qu'il n'avait que quelques mots à lui dire, de simples mots qu'il avait longuement imaginé mais qu'il ne réussissait pas à faire sortir. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison de la présence de Sasuke en ce lieu et même si ça avait été un piège, même s'il avait été sur le point de le tuer, Naruto se dit que ça aurait sûrement été le moment le plus doux de sa vie. Il passa alors une de ses mains dans la chevelure ébène de son ami et ainsi le colla un peu plus contre son cou. Ses lèvres, cette langue, lui apportaient plus de sensations et de frissons qu'il n'en avait jamais vécu, il le savait et c'était comme ça qu'il avait envisagé les choses.

Sasuke en voulait plus, il désirait à son tour le sentir danser contre lui, sentir son corps onduler au gré des divers accords de la musique, il voulait le voir et l'avoir rien que pour lui-même si ce n'était que l'espace d'une nuit. Il pouvait toujours mettre ça sur le compte de ses hormones mais il savait qu'il n'en était rien, qu'aucune peau n'aurait jamais cette saveur mielleuse et cette odeur sucrée, jamais il ne trouverait un corps épousant le sien aussi parfaitement. Jamais il ne laisserait même quelqu'un poser sa tête de cette façon sur son épaule. Tout était différent et bien plus intense parce que c'était lui, simplement lui, le seul qui en dehors de sa famille et de sa vengeance avait compté à ses yeux. Quand il réalisa cet état de fait il se dit alors qu'il était trop tard pour reculer et que de toute façon il aurait dû réaliser ça bien avant. Il se laissa alors aller à ce qu'il désirait réellement. « Danse pour moi Naruto. Montre-moi à quel point tu es doué. » Aucune pointe de rivalité dans sa voix, rien à voir avec leur passé commun, juste un clair désir perceptible dans l'intonation de ses mots. Naruto réagit presque aussitôt et sans avoir ré-ouvert les yeux son corps ondula caressant au passage celui de Sasuke. Ce fut alors au tour du brun de laisser échapper un faible gémissement au moment où le fessier ferme du blond frotta lentement son entrejambe déjà gonflé. Ce son se répercuta au creux de l'oreille du blond qui sourit tendrement mais sincèrement. Tout deux bougeaient comme si ils n'avaient été qu'un, plus les minutes s'égrenaient plus les diverses personnes présentes ne parvenaient à détacher leur regard d'eux. Il se dégageait d'eux une telle sensualité que s'en été presque palpable et aucun d'eux n'aurait fait quelque chose pour que ça s'arrête. Sasuke laissa alors ses doigts glisser sous la chemise entrouverte de Naruto et il prit un plaisir infini à le découvrir de cette façon. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce torse si musclé soit également aussi doux au toucher, chaque geste apportait une nouvelle réaction, un nouveau cambrement, un autre gémissement si bien que rapidement Sasuke s'imagina ce qu'il ressentirait s'il pouvait avoir Naruto nu sous lui, implorant presque pour qu'il s'occupe de son érection quasi douloureuse, se tortillant sous lui alors qu'il laisserait sa langue courir sur son corps en prenant de soin de le marquer par endroit et d'en savourer chaque millimètre. Il se l'imagina si bien que son désir se répercuta sur sa propre érection qu'il frotta lascivement contre le blond, ce dernier ne put que gémir à nouveau en sentant ce qu'il n'avait fait qu'imaginer. Les musiques s'enchaînaient sans vraiment se distinguer et même si elle s'était arrêtée ils ne l'auraient sûrement pas remarquée.

Naruto se sentait sur le point de succomber, il se serait donné au milieu de la piste si l'autre le lui avait demandé, il le désirait tellement que ça en était douloureux. Toutes ses nuits qu'il avait passé à l'imaginer, toutes ses nuits où il n'avait cherché que des substituts, toutes ses nuits où son corps vibrait pour lui, n'était rien en comparaison de cette nuit. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient là, mais maintenant il voulait le voir. Il savait qu'il avait peur de le faire mais il en avait tellement besoin, voir à nouveau son visage, se perdre encore dans son regard, voir la délicieuse couleur de ses lèvres fines et appétissantes. Sasuke n'était pas n'importe qui, il ne l'avait jamais été et là qu'ils étaient enfin réunis il ne pouvait que le comprendre davantage. Tant d'années à souffrir de son absence l'encouragèrent. « Laisse-moi te voir, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi te regarder. » Il sentit le brun se tendre légèrement et son cœur rata un battement. Hé voilà une nouvelle fois il avait tout gâché, Sasuke ne voulait certainement que jouer un peu, passer le temps et une fois qu'il en aurait fini il l'abandonnerait encore une fois. Son cœur se serra si fort que Naruto eut l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait une lame et qu'on s'amusait à la retourner encore et encore. Pourtant Sasuke ne s'en alla pas, il ne retira pas plus ses lèvres de son cou, il ne se décolla pas d'un millimètre, il resta là, près de lui, si proche de lui.

Lorsque Sasuke entendit la voix du blond, il sentit son cœur se serrer à son tour, cette pointe de tristesse et de désespoir, c'était de sa faute il le savait. S'il avait été une autre personne, il lui aurait dit qu'il était désolé, que son départ n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Bien sûr qu'il allait le laisser le voir, il avait même bien l'intention de faire plus que ça. Il déposa un baiser juste sous l'oreille du blond avant de lui confirmer. « Autant que tu voudras Naruto » Sasuke reposa alors ses mains sur la taille du blond et en douceur, il le retourna pour lui faire face. Naruto gardait toujours les yeux fermés alors le brun souffla contre ses lèvres. « Ouvre les yeux, regarde-moi. » En quelques secondes il eut alors l'étrange mais agréable impression de chuter dans un océan bleu azur. Il avait toujours trouvé ses yeux extrêmement beaux, ce bleu unique n'appartenant qu'à ce regard mais là il avait le sentiment de les découvrir pour la première fois. Il avait changé, vieilli en quelque sorte et perdu ce côté enfantin qu'il avait à l'époque pour faire place à un jeune homme d'une grande beauté. Les traits fins de son visage soulignaient son regard et les quelques mèches blondes qui encadraient son visage ne faisaient que ressortir la couleur de sa peau. Alors qu'il ne le faisait quasiment jamais et que ses lèvres effleuraient toujours celles du blond il se permit de sourire.

Naruto avait eu si peur de n'obtenir aucune réponse. Si peur de se retrouver à nouveau seul qu'il n'osait croire que tout ceci était bien réel. Il était si beau, bien plus que dans ses souvenirs, bien plus qu'à l'époque où il se battait pour être le meilleur. Ses cheveux étaient plus long mais toujours aussi noirs comme son regard, ses yeux toujours aussi intenses, toujours aussi sombres, toujours aussi envoûtants. Il sentit ce sourire qu'il n'avait quasiment jamais vu contre ses lèvres et alors que son cœur s'était arrêté l'espace d'une seconde, là il battait la chamade comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Ces mains se glissèrent dans les cheveux de Sasuke qu'il caressa un instant avant de légèrement bouger ses lèvres contre celles du brun. Ces lèvres étaient bien plus douces qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, beaucoup plus douces si bien qu'il ne résista pas à l'envie de les goûter en passant délicatement le bout de sa langue dessus. Aussitôt l'autre réagit et avant que Naruto ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, Sasuke inclina légèrement la tête et lui offrit le meilleur baiser de sa vie.

Leurs lèvres se découvraient encore et encore, n'avaient de cesse d'en réclamer davantage alors que leurs mains s'accrochaient à l'autre désespérément. Shiro les observaient conscient que pour le première fois il voyait le blond comme il aurait aimé l'avoir. Une pointe de tristesse serra son cœur, une once de jalousie de ne pouvoir lui apporter cette attention et cet éclat dans le regard. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé le voir ainsi, si différent des autres soirs, si différent d'avec ses autres conquêtes. Ils semblaient s'harmoniser, être fait l'un pour l'autre et c'était si frappant que personne n'aurait pu le nier. Le jeune homme qu'il avait servi quelques minutes plutôt était lui aussi différent, son visage s'était adouci au contact du blond et ses yeux reflétaient en plus d'un clair désir une grande affection. Bien entendu Shiro ne pouvait pas deviner l'avenir mais il était quasiment certain que cette soirée changerait l'avenir de Naruto. Ils dansaient sur une musique qui n'appartenait qu'à eux et s'embrassaient comme si ils étaient les seuls au monde. Shiro sourit légèrement en se rappelant à quel point il avait senti la peine de Naruto dès ses premières visites et à quel point il semblait apaisé en cet instant. Il tourna la tête un moment alors qu'un autre client du bar l'appelait et lorsqu'il voulut à nouveau voir où se trouvait le blond, ce dernier s'éloignait de la piste pour atteindre la porte de l'établissement accompagné de son ami.

Naruto était bien trop perdu dans ce baiser pour réellement distinguer qu'il se frottait lascivement contre Sasuke, c'était comme si il n'était fait que pour lui, comme si il n'avait désiré que lui toute sa vie et à chaque gémissement du brun qui se perdait entre ses lèvres, il ne pouvait que lui montrer un peu plus à quel point il le désirait. Sasuke lui chuchota alors « viens, suis-moi ». Là encore, ça aurait pu être un piège, le pire aurait pu l'attendre mais rien ne l'aurait empêché de le suivre jusqu'en enfer s'il lui avait demandé. Ce soir-là, Naruto ne prit pas la peine de dire au revoir à Shiro, cette nuit-là il ne prit même pas le temps de récupérer sa veste à l'entrée. Il abandonna tout sur place pour le suivre, peut-être même plus que ce qu'il aurait imaginé.

Sasuke le tenait par la main et ce n'était certainement pas plus mal, Naruto aurait été incapable de suivre une route seul dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Le trajet n'aurait pu leur prendre que quelques minutes si leur soif de l'autre n'avait pas été si difficile à maîtriser, au bout d'à peine quelques pas, Sasuke plaquait Naruto contre le mur d'une maison et inversement, c'était à croire qu'ils leur étaient devenu essentiel de s'embrasser pour survire. Finalement Sasuke s'arrêta face à un hôtel et sortit une clé de sa poche. À cette heure il n'y avait plus personne à l'accueil, ils allèrent donc après quelques arrêts dans les couloirs, jusqu'à la chambre du brun. Le claquement de la porte, le son du cliquetis de la clé dans la serrure, et enfin ils étaient seuls et chacun comptaient bien en profiter un maximum. Naruto prit à peine le temps de regarder la chambre, des hôtels il en avait vu d'autres et toutes les chambres se ressemblaient contenant surtout le minimum, un lit et en ce moment c'était à peu près tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Il ne leurs fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour se retrouver à nouveau bouche à bouche et pour reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêté. Cette fois, pas de musique, pas de spectateurs, rien d'autre qu'eux deux perdus dans cet amas de sensations. Sasuke commença à déboutonner la chemise de Naruto alors que ce dernier remontait son t-shirt pour lui enlever. Rien ne les pressait vraiment si ce n'est ce désir puissant mais ils prirent quand même le temps de s'observer, de contempler l'autre et le contraste de leurs mains sur leur peau, le jour et la nuit, le soleil et la lune, peut-être mais après tout même ce qui est différent à une chance de s'harmoniser et alors que leurs corps leurs réclamaient de se toucher, ils en étaient plus que persuadés.

Rapidement plusieurs vêtements jonchèrent le sol et une fois complètement nus, ils se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre. Rien n'aurait pu être comparable à cette chaleur qui se dégageait d'eux. Naruto avait l'impression que son corps allait s'embraser sous le toucher du brun. Ses mains passaient le long de son dos, remontaient jusqu'à son sa nuque pour le plaquer un peu plus contre lui. Il se sentait bouger, guider par son partenaire et quand il sentit un obstacle contre ses jambes, il réalisa qu'il touchait le lit. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, les bras et les cuisses écartés, conscient qu'il offrait une vue imprenable au brun et impatient de le voir réagir. Ce qui ne tarda pas, il découvrit avec délice l'expression de Sasuke, un léger sourire gourmand sur les lèvres, alors que sa main se posait sur son propre sexe gonflé. Alors qu'il aurait aimé le déstabiliser un instant en s'offrant ainsi il se trouva à être déstabiliser lui-même, le voir ainsi, se donner du plaisir sous ses yeux, le faisait réagir avec une telle intensité qu'il ne résista pas à l'envie de prendre le sien en main également. Son corps fut parcouru d'une immense décharge de plaisir et sous l'intensité de cette sensation il ferma les yeux alors que ses gémissements rendaient Sasuke de plus en plus fébrile et impatient.

Naruto devenait un véritable objet de luxure sous ses yeux, cette façon de s'abandonner à lui, de s'offrir à lui c'était trop, même pour ses nerfs d'acier. Son érection bien présente depuis déjà un long moment ne demandait qu'à être soulagée, ça en devenait presque délicieusement douloureux. Il aurait sûrement aimé résister davantage, mais voir le blond les cuisses écartées et lui offrir ainsi une vision de son anatomie des plus irrésistibles ne purent que faire tomber les derniers fragments de résistance qu'il avait encore. Sa main se déplaça d'elle-même, comme elle avait sa propre volonté et il la posa en douceur son sexe. Un geste rodé, si familier qu'il n'avait pas à y penser, alors sa main se mit en action comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois dans le passé et comme elle le ferait encore dans l'avenir. Aussitôt il reconnut ces sensations, ce désir puissant d'atteindre l'orgasme, ce besoin de se fondre dans son partenaire pour sentir enfin ses chaires entourer son sexe et le presser avec vigueur et délice. Néanmoins il n'imaginait pas que le blond se livrerait à la même chose sous ses yeux. Sa respiration était de plus en plus laborieuse et ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à se détacher de cette colonne de chaire palpitante que Naruto englobait de sa main. Le corps du blond ondulait sur le lit au rythme de sa main, se cambrait, alors que ses cuisses s'ouvraient un peu plus largement. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il ne lui sautait pas dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il voie le blond porter ses doigts à sa bouche pour les humidifier abondamment. Si on lui avait demandé il aurait sûrement dit que c'était la scène la plus érotique qu'il n'ait jamais vu et quand le blond caressa son intimité d'une main alors que son autre main s'occupait toujours de son érection, il en eut la confirmation. Sasuke aurait aimé le découvrir, le toucher, l'embrasser mais il y aurait toujours un plus tard possible, l'urgence de son désir devenait trop dur à contrôler et Naruto ne l'aida pas en s'introduisant un premier doigt. Le blond haletait, perlant de sueur alors que ses gestes se faisaient de plus en plus précis et rapides. Sasuke s'imagina alors le blond s'adonnant à la même activité en pensant à lui et c'est à ce moment qu'il plongea littéralement sur Naruto. Il pressa son corps contre celui du blond et laissa son sexe rouler contre celui du blond alors qu'il reprenait possession de ses lèvres. Leurs gémissements se répercutaient contre les murs de la petite chambre. Sasuke passait ses mains sur le visage du blond, le caressait alors que Naruto prenait en main leurs deux érections. Sasuke ondulait les hanches et accompagnait le blond dans son mouvement, il avait l'impression que tout son corps était traversé de milliers de frissons, qu'il était parcouru d'un courant dévastateur que nul autre que Naruto n'aurait pu lui apporter. Il passa une de ses mains sous une cuisse du blond et ainsi s'installa un peu mieux entre ses jambes. En modifiant sa position, son sexe échappa à la main de Naruto pour venir se glisser entre ses fesses. Sasuke laissa passer quelques secondes ainsi, en ne faisant que frôler le blond qui se tortillait sous lui pour l'amener à ce qu'il désirait. Le brun se sentit sourire contre les lèvres du blond, décidément se dit-il, Naruto était vraiment unique, personne d'autre ne lui avait juste donné cette envie de sourire mais là qu'ils étaient ensemble, à deux doigts de s'unir, il n'avait qu'une envie sourire encore, sourire pour lui, pour cet homme qui avait réussi depuis si longtemps à prendre une place si particulière dans sa vie. Naruto bougea alors légèrement son bassin et guida le sexe du brun jusqu'à son intimité préalablement préparée. Il savait déjà qu'ils ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière mais là, si ils donnaient une simple poussée, que ce soit l'un où l'autre, leur relation basculerait pour toujours. Conscient de ce fait, Naruto fixa son regard azur dans celui noir de Sasuke et ce dernier s'enfonça alors en lui avec une lenteur quasi insoutenable. Cette sensation était époustouflante, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, Sasuke avait l'impression qu'il allait perdre la raison, le blond lui semblait si serré, si chaud qu'il aurait pu en croire qu'il s'agissait de sa première fois. S'il prenait son temps pour s'enfoncer en lui ce n'était pas uniquement pour torturer son amant mais plutôt pour savourer chaque sensation, chaque secondes de cet échange mais surtout pour parvenir à se maîtriser, pour ne pas laisser libre cour aux hurlements de son corps, pour ne pas prendre possession du blond avec autant de violence que lui criait son instinct. Une fois entièrement ancré en Naruto il se permit une légère pause afin que le blond s'habitue à sa présence mais Naruto, lui, en avait décidé autrement.

Sasuke était enfin en lui, rien que l'idée aurait pu le faire jouir sur le champ, il appréciait la délicatesse du brun à son égard mais son corps l'incitait à prendre ce que son amant ne voulait pas encore lui donner. Il souleva ses hanches et amorça ainsi le premier mouvement qui leur arracha à chacun un long gémissement de plaisir. Naruto s'était imaginé l'intensité de ce qu'il ressentirait en un moment pareil mais il n'avait pas mesuré à quel point ses sentiments pour le brun en serait décuplés. Il le voyait sous un jour différent, nouveau, sa douceur envers lui le déstabilisait un peu et l'intimait à penser qu'il n'était pas le seul à considérer cet instant comme précieux et inégalable. Bien que ses craintes soient toujours présentes, il se laissa gagner par ce besoin de l'aimer tout simplement. Il s'accrocha à son cou qu'il parsema de baisers alors que Sasuke le pénétrait un peu plus profondément à chaque poussée. Il aurait aimé voir la scène du dessus, voir le brun s'affairer sur son corps, voir ses fesses blanches onduler sur lui, voir la musculature de son dos bouger au moindre de ses mouvements mais se l'imaginer était amplement suffisant pour le moment. Le ventre du brun frottait avec délice sur sa propre érection qui pulsait de plus en plus fort. Ses mains s'accrochaient au fessier ferme du brun et l'incitait à continuer encore et encore, à tout lui donner car il prendrait de tout de lui s'il le voulait également. Le brun caressait le corps du blond, passait de son visage à son torse pour se concentrer un instant sur ses tétons dressés et sensibles avant de se glisser entre leurs deux corps pour capturer le sexe de Naruto. Si au départ il avait souhaité maintenir un rythme lent et calculé, plus les minutes s'égrenaient et plus ses gestes étaient rapides, désorganisés, puissants et à chaque fois qu'il heurtait de plein de fouet la prostate du blond, ce dernier criait un peu plus fort son plaisir. Il pouvait déjà sentir quelques gouttes sur ses doigts alors qu'il masturbait toujours Naruto, encore un peu, juste un peu et il serait enfin quelle sensation il ressentirait en sentant le blond jouir sous lui. À peine y avait-il pensé, qu'il sentait le corps de Naruto se resserrer contre son sexe, se contracter, le presser davantage et l'instant d'après, un liquide brûlant se répandait entre leur deux corps. Alors que Naruto se noyait dans la vague de plaisir qui le submergeait, il prononçait son prénom, il appelait son amant le remerciant presque par ces cris de lui procurer autant de plaisir. Sasuke se laissa aller à son tour et se cambra une dernière fois avant de se répandre dans l'antre brûlant du blond.

Sasuke retomba en douceur sur le blond, le couvrant de son corps comme si il avait pu s'agir d'une fine couverture. Ses doigts s'entremêlaient au gré des diverses mèches blondes qu'il pouvait atteindre. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ça puisse être aussi doux, que ça puisse être aussi agréable de reposer ainsi à ses côtés. Son corps tremblait mais il n'essayait plus de le contrôler, à vrai dire il s'en foutait. Il aimait ce qu'il venait de vivre, ce qu'il ressentait, et encore plus le fait qu'il ne parvenait pas à arrêter de sourire. Le silence qui les entourait ne le troublait pas au contraire il lui faisait juste penser qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter que ce que leurs corps venaient déjà de dévoiler. Il avait connu d'autres hommes avant Naruto mais ne concevait pas d'en connaître d'autre maintenant. Il redressa son visage pour tomber dans le bleu azur du regard du blond et sans pouvoir placer de mots sur ce sentiment puissant qui le dévastait, il l'embrassa passionnément. Sa langue caressa sa jumelle et l'invita à un ballet féerique. Il voulait juste le rassurer, lui dire qu'il ne partirait pas, pas comme ça, pas comme il l'avait déjà fait par le passé. Il se sentit réagir bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il était encore entouré par le corps du blond quand son sexe se dressa à nouveau et l'incita à bouger un peu, juste un peu tout en sachant qu'il en voudrait beaucoup plus. Pour sa plus grande satisfaction, les mains de Naruto s'accrochèrent à lui si fort qu'il en aurait probablement des marques le lendemain. Sasuke bascula alors sur le dos et entraîna à sa suite le blond que rien n'aurait pu empêcher de continuer.

Naruto le chevauchait de toute sa splendeur, ses hanches se soulevaient pour mieux s'abaisser. Sasuke ne résista pas au besoin de voir ses mains claires posées sur cette peau hâlée. Comme il l'avait imaginé, sa peau s'accordait à merveille avec celle de Naruto, il était fait pour lui, son corps, son regard, son cœur, il était pour lui, à lui. Ses mains redessinaient les contours de ce corps à l'aspect parfait et plus il le caressait, plus Naruto gémissait. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ça pourrait être si bon de l'entendre gémir ainsi ou encore d'entendre son prénom murmurer de la sorte mais il aimait ça, tellement qu'il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Il se redressa légèrement, profita de cette proximité pour approfondir ses caresses et surtout pour prendre en main le sexe du blond. Naruto rejeta sa tête en arrière alors qu'il posait ses propres mains sur le torse du brun. Leurs corps étaient recouverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur, leurs respirations étaient de plus en plus hachées et leurs gémissements étaient de plus en plus bruyants. Un nouveau feu les dévastait similaire et en même temps différent du précédent. Naruto imposait son propre rythme, de plus en plus soutenu. Sasuke agrippa Naruto par la taille et les leva tous les deux du lit. Le blond s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait et les plongea dans un baiser vertigineux alors que le brun les rapprochait du mur le plus proche d'eux. Les jambes de Naruto enserraient la taille du brun alors qu'il se déhanchait de plus en plus sauvagement. Son sexe se trouvait à nouveau prisonnier entre leurs deux corps, les sensations qu'il ressentait le guidait un peu plus vers la jouissance. Il aurait aimé se retenir, mais Sasuke martelait sans relâche sa prostate, si bien qu'il se laissa aller et finit par jouir entre eux alors que Sasuke se répandait à son tour en lui.

Sasuke, les jambes tremblantes, s'effondra sur le sol emmenant à sa suite le blond qu'il tenait encore entre ses bras. Il l'embrassa délicatement et resta ainsi de longues minutes alors que sa respiration et les battements de son cœur reprenaient un rythme plus régulier. Ses mains caressaient son amant comme si il était la chose la plus précieuse du monde, son trésor, le seul être sur cette terre capable de faire batte son cœur, de faire naître un sourire sur ses lèvres, le seul capable de le supporter et probablement le seul capable de l'aimer pour ce qu'il pouvait être et non pas pour ce qu'il représentait. Il savait qu'ils devraient parler mais là, alors que le souffle du blond caressait sa peau, il n'en avait pas envie, il voulait juste en profiter, encore un peu. Naruto non plus ne semblait pas vouloir parler pour le moment, il se contentait de le garder serré dans une étreinte puissante et de dessiner du bout des doigts des cercles dans son dos. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'un jour ils se retrouveraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais maintenant que c'était le cas ça paraissait tellement simple bien plus que de se battre, bien plus que d'avoir haït son frère pendant toutes ses années, bien plus que tout ce qu'il avait eu à faire jusqu'à ce jour. C'était simple parce que c'était lui, Sasuke le savait parfaitement, pour une fois il ne chercherait pas le moyen le plus simple de quitter les lieux sans avoir à s'expliquer, pour une fois il ne voulait pas du tout quitter la chambre et surtout l'amant qu'il venait de découvrir. Les choses étaient en effet différentes, différentes de toutes ses précédentes unions, de ces coups d'un soir sans aucun avenir. Il aurait certainement craint cette sensation par le passé mais maintenant il s'en foutait et était même heureux de ressentir ça pour la première fois de sa vie.

Après de longues minutes, Sasuke les releva tous les deux et guida son précieux trésor jusqu'au lit. Ils se retrouvèrent allongés, étroitement entrelacés, à se regarder comme si ils se voyaient pour la première fois. Leurs mains effectuaient des gestes similaires, elles passaient sur le visage de l'autre encore et encore alors que les deux amants se souriaient tendrement.

Perdu dans le regard sombre de son amant, Naruto réalisa qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur de ce qui allait advenir. Il n'aurait su expliquer ce sentiment mais il était sûr que Sasuke ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il ne pensa pas à son village, à son désir lointain de devenir Hokage, pas plus qu'à ses amis et à la promesse faîtes à sa meilleure amie, il ne pensa qu'à lui et à la joie qu'il pouvait ressentir en ayant enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps. Son rayon de soleil aussi sombre que les ténèbres elles-mêmes pour certains mais plus vital que l'air pour lui. Son rayon de soleil à lui, le seul capable de réchauffer son cœur dévasté, le seul capable de comprendre ses peines et ses joies, le seul capable de le supporter comme il était et pas pour ce qu'il était. Il avait toujours été le seul d'une certaine manière, le seul à pouvoir réellement le toucher et probablement l'aimer. Alors qu'il le regardait, il était sûr que s'il lui demandait de le suivre, il le ferait sans hésiter. Après quelques minutes le sommeil l'emporta mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps il était sûr qu'il ne ferait pas de cauchemars.

Sasuke l'observa encore quelques minutes. Quelques mèches blondes retombaient sur le visage de son amant, il souffla légèrement dessus et regarda le visage endormi du blond. Il ne partirait pas, il le savait et Naruto aussi le savait sinon il ne se serait pas endormi. Sasuke se dit alors que définitivement ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Il n'avait pas envie de se poser des questions sur l'avenir, il ne retournerait pas au village, mais il ne partirait pas loin du blond, de son blond. Décidément il restait une source de problèmes mais une délicieuse source de problèmes. Il s'endormit confiant, sachant pertinemment qu'ensemble ils trouveraient une solution.

Lorsque Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, le soleil filtrait déjà dans la chambre et caressait la peau nue de son amant. Il regarda Naruto allongé sur le ventre dormant profondément. Le drap qui les avaient recouverts une partie de la nuit avait glissé jusqu'à ses cuisses et laissait ainsi tout loisir à Sasuke de contempler la courbe de la chute de rein du blond. Sa main se posa délicatement sur la nuque du blond et glissa tendrement le long de son dos. Sasuke se rapprocha légèrement et remplaça ses doigts par ses lèvres. Dès qu'il entra en contact avec sa peau, le blond bougea légèrement mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Sasuke parsemait le blond de baiser, laissait sa langue courir au gré de ses envies, il descendait toujours plus bas. Il s'arrêta le temps de prendre une position plus adéquate et se plaça entre les cuisses du blond. Aucun d'eux n'avait prit la peine de se rhabiller avant de s'endormir et Sasuke ne pouvait clairement pas cacher le désir qu'il ressentait pour le blond. Il frotta légèrement son sexe dressé contre les fesses du blond avant de recommencer à l'embrasser dans le dos. Ses mains le caressaient alors que sa langue continuer à découvrir chaque centimètre découvert de ce corps. Naruto commençait à se tortiller et à gémir sous les caresses du brun et s'il n'était pas encore réveillé, lorsque la langue de Sasuke glissa entre ses fesses pour venir titiller son intimité, il ouvrit grand les yeux avant de laisser filtrer un son rauque et délicieusement attrayant pour le brun. Ce dernier, le pénétrait avec sa langue alors qu'il venait de glisser une de ses mains sous son ventre pour saisir son sexe dressé. Ses gestes étaient tendres, il n'y avait aucun empressement dans ses mouvements. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec leurs étreintes de la nuit, c'était plus puissant, certainement parce que cette nouvelle étreinte était plus révélatrice que les précédentes. Aucun d'eux n'était parti et c'était déjà significatif en soi. Naruto avait la sensation de devenir fou, la langue de son amant le torturait de la plus délicieuse des façons, son corps se mit alors à onduler, il releva légèrement les hanches, offrant à son amant un meilleur accès à son intimité. Sasuke effectuait de lent va-et-vient sur le sexe du blond alors qu'avec son autre main, il commençait à préparer son amant. Il remplaça alors sa langue par un de ses doigts et Naruto se cambra un peu plus. Ce dernier essayait en vain de camoufler ses gémissements de plus en bruyants en maintenant son visage dans les oreillers. Son corps tremblait et rapidement il sentit un deuxième doigt s'introduire en lui. Pendant qu'il le préparait, Sasuke continuait de l'embrasser, passant de ses fesses rebondies, au creux de ses reins pour remonter jusqu'à sa nuque. Il pressa son corps brûlant contre le dos du blond, laissant son sexe effleurer ses fesses alors que ses doigts s'activaient toujours en Naruto. Le blond écarta alors un peu plus les cuisses dans une claire invitation et le brun ne put résister plus longtemps à y répondre. Il retira ses doigts et commença à le pénétrer. Lorsqu'il fut complètement en lui, il réalisa qu'il mordait la nuque de son amant mais ce dernier ne s'en offusquait pas, au contraire, il continuait de gémir de plus en plus fort et d'onduler sous lui. Sasuke déposa quelques baisers à l'endroit où il venait de mordre son amant et commença à bouger en prenant soin de toucher cette zone qui l'avait fait hurler de plaisir pendant la nuit. Il y parvint presque aussitôt et dès qu'il la toucha Naruto jouit dans sa main. Sasuke ne lâcha pas son sexe pour autant et continua d'aller et venir en douceur, martelant à chaque fois la prostate du blond. Ce dernier n'était plus que suppliques, sa gorge le brûlait mais il ne pouvait se retenir d'en demander davantage, d'en réclamer plus, de supplier Sasuke d'aller plus vite, plus loin, plus fort. Le brun s'exécuta, il n'alla pas plus vite mais enchaîna des coups fermes et puissants, les faisant gémir de concert. Naruto n'aurait jamais cru qu'entendre la voix du brun chargée de désir, gémir de cette façon l'exciterait à ce point. Alors qu'il avait atteint l'orgasme quelques minutes plus tôt, il sentait à nouveau cette vague de plaisir prendre place au creux de son ventre, se répandre en lui, le submerger. Il voulait prévenir le brun mais déjà ce dernier accélérait et après quelques allers et retours supplémentaires, Sasuke finit par se répandre en Naruto emportant le blond dans sa jouissance. Tout deux s'écroulèrent sur le lit, le brun gardant dans ses bras un Naruto haletant. Sasuke remarqua alors la trace de morsure sur l'épaule du blond et même si une pointe de culpabilité le traversa pour l'avoir fait souffrir un instant, un sentiment de fierté l'assaillit en réalisant que finalement son instinct l'avait poussé à le marquer comme sien. Il embrassa alors la marque qu'il avait laissée, comme pour se faire pardonner mais sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Sasuke se glissa jusqu'à l'oreille du blond et lui souffla « joyeux anniversaire Naruto ». C'était hallucinant à quel point cette voix pouvait avoir un tel pouvoir pour lui, Naruto sentit son corps frémir et son cœur repartir de plus belle dans une course folle. Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il se collait un peu plus à son amant si c'était possible. « Merci » c'est tout ce qu'il put lui répondre et c'était largement suffisant pour le moment.

Ils restèrent au lit sans parler durant de longues minutes, se contentant de savourer la présence de l'autre et la paix qui les entouraient. Sasuke se demanda vaguement si quelqu'un cherchait Naruto au village. Il présuma que son ancienne coéquipière s'apercevrait rapidement de son absence. Il réalisa que cette idée le dérangeait, qu'il ne désirait pas qu'on cherche son trésor, qu'il le voulait pour lui seul. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, il resserra son étreinte sur le blond. Naruto sentit cette légère tension chez son partenaire, et malgré les diverses significations qu'il aurait pu donner à ce geste il n'eut pas peur et prit juste une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

• Quelque chose ne va pas ?

• Je me demandais juste si on te cherchait à Konoha.

• Je ne pense pas, j'ai une permission de deux jours, on m'attend pas avant demain.

• Tu n'avais pas prévu de fêter ton anniversaire au village ?

• Non je n'avais pas vraiment envie de le fêter cette année.

Le silence retomba, une minute puis deux, chacun savait pourtant ce qu'il avait à dire à l'autre mais les mots semblaient plus difficiles à prononcer qu'à penser. Ils auraient toujours pu jouer à Comment ça va ? Bien et toi ? Mais après cette nuit où en serait l'intérêt. Naruto savait que Sasuke n'était pas des plus doués pour exprimer ce qu'il pouvait ressentir mais il avait fait le premier pas, à chaque fois, il était venu le chercher c'était grâce à lui que tout avait commencé, alors il pouvait se permettre de faire cet ultime premier pas. Celui qui les conduirait peut-être vers un avenir commun.

• Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas rester au village pour faire la fête avec tout le monde ?

Sasuke savait très bien que s'il répondait oui, Naruto ne lui mentirait pas, qu'il lui dirait véritablement ce qu'il ressentait. Il aurait pu fuir, Naruto lui laissait cette chance, cette ultime chance de revenir en arrière, de tourner le dos à cette nuit et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé mais il savait déjà qu'il ne partirait pas.

• Oui, je veux savoir.

Il déposa un autre baiser sur la nuque du blond pour l'encourager et ce dernier lui dit alors ce qu'il désirait réellement entendre.

• Je ne peux pas, je peux ne pas rester là-bas. Ils ont tous l'air si heureux. Ils arrivent tous à continuer à vivre comme si de rien était, comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. Tous les autres ont déjà tourné la page mais moi je ne peux pas t'oublier et surtout je ne veux pas t'oublier. J'ai passé des années à chercher à me faire remarquer par les habitants et mes amis mais maintenant tout ce que je veux c'est que toi tu me voies. Sans toi rien n'a d'intérêt, rien n'a la même saveur, rien n'a la même intensité. J'ai continué de m'entraîner, d'évoluer en sachant que personne au village ne pourrait rivaliser avec moi alors que toi tu n'aurais jamais peur de te dresser contre moi. La vérité c'est que depuis que tu es parti une part de moi s'en est aussi allé et je ne la retrouverais qu'à tes côtés et de toute façon je n'ai aucune envie de la chercher ailleurs. Je ne veux pas fêter mon anniversaire au village parce que c'est avec toi que je veux être heureux et pas avec mes amis. C'est dans tes bras que je veux être et pas au village, c'est dans tes draps que je veux dormir et pas dans les miens. J'ai passé des années à te jalouser avant de réaliser que je t'aimais et que ma plus grande erreur avait été de ne pas te laisser la chance de t'expliquer. Je voulais tellement que tu restes près de moi, c'était égoïste mais c'est ce que je voulais alors il était hors de question de t'écouter et de risquer de comprendre les motivations de ton départ. Maintenant j'ai compris, je me suis torturé en réalisant mes véritables sentiments mais je sais que quelques s'en soient les conséquences ce que je veux c'est être avec toi si toi tu veux de moi.

• La vérité c'est que je ne veux pas qu'on te recherche parce que je ne veux pas que tu partes. Tu as toujours été spécial pour moi, presque unique. Le seul à pouvoir m'approcher, le seul à pouvoir me toucher, le seul à me voir comme une personne et pas comme un symbole. Je n'avais pas envisagé être avec toi comme cette nuit mais je ne veux pas imaginer que d'autres que moi, te prenne dans leurs bras comme je le fais maintenant. Je ne peux pas retourner au village, je ne pourrais jamais y vivre libre mais je ne veux te perdre à nouveau alors oui je veux de toi autant que tu peux vouloir de moi mais pas là-bas. Je m'y suis mal pris quand je suis parti, j'aurai dû t'expliquer mais c'était trop dur à ce moment-là, les choses sont différentes maintenant, j'ai changé tout comme toi. Je ne compte pas fuir, je ne veux pas partir pas sans toi.

• Dans ce cas-là emmène-moi avec toi.

• Réfléchis bien, je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre mais si tu pars tu seras considéré comme un traître et le village ne te le pardonnera pas.

• Le village ne peut pas m'apporter ce que je désire vraiment alors que toi oui. Ma famille a largement assez donné sans jamais penser à elle, il est maintenant temps que je vive pour moi, pour mon propre bonheur sans me soucier de ce que je laisse derrière moi.

• Tu serais prêt à tout quitter pour moi ?

• Sans aucune hésitation parce que finalement vivre sans toi ce n'est pas véritablement vivre.

• Dans ce cas-là on devrait partir le plus loin possible de Konoha comme ça on sera sûr de pouvoir vivre en paix sans avoir à se cacher.

• Je suis assez d'accord mais tu ne risques pas d'avoir des ennuis ? Je veux dire on ne va pas te rechercher ?

• Personne ne viendra. Je ne suis pas censé rentrer au repaire avant plusieurs jours, ce qui nous laisse une bonne avance. Et pour le reste, je crois que ça ne nous regardera plus. Le monde ne s'arrêtera pas de tourner sans nous et Konoha sera encore debout demain et les jours d'après. Et nous, on pourra enfin faire ce qu'on voudra sans rendre de compte à personne, sans se soucier des regards des autres ou de ce qu'ils peuvent penser.

• Je te suivrais où tu voudras.

• Où je voudrais... alors tu vas commencer par me suivre sous la douche, après on ira prendre un bon petit déjeuner et on rassemblera le peu d'affaires qu'il nous reste avant de mettre les voiles. T'en pense quoi ?

• Je pense que je te suis sans hésitation.

Naruto se tourna pour faire face à son amant, il l'embrassa un long moment avant de lui répéter qu'il l'aimait. Sasuke le prit alors dans ses bras et le serra contre lui avant de lui répondre qu'il l'aimait également.

L'alerte fut donnée le lendemain soir au village de Konoha. Naruto n'était pas réapparu et personne ne savait où il pouvait se trouver. Il ne fallut que quelques heures à son équipe pour retrouver quelques traces et le pister du bar à la chambre d'hôtel. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, Sakura reconnut aussitôt le chakra de cet homme qu'elle avait longtemps cru aimer. Tout était intact, rien ne montrait qu'un combat avait eu lieu où qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Naruto dans cette pièce. Elle s'avança alors consciente qu'un sentiment d'oppression pesait sur sa poitrine. Elle distingua une note, un morceau de papier plié sur le lit. Sa main tremblait alors qu'elle prenait le papier en main. Elle reconnut rapidement l'écriture du blond « Ne me cherchez pas. J'ai enfin trouvé ce que je cherchais et maintenant je suis heureux. Je ne reviendrais pas alors ne me cherchez pas et continuer à vivre en étant heureux pour moi. » Son cœur se serra à mesure qu'elle réalisait que pour la deuxième fois de sa vie elle venait de perdre un coéquipier. Son petit-ami s'approcha d'elle et l'enveloppa de ses bras pendant que son corps était traversé par les sanglots. Elle n'avait pas réussi à le retenir après le départ de Sasuke et elle l'avait vu s'éloigner d'elle, se couper des autres mais elle n'avait rien fait. Perdue dans ses propres désirs, elle n'avait fait que se concentrer sur sa propre vie, sur son avenir. Kakashi observa à son tour le mot laissé par son élève. Il pouvait encore donner l'ordre à son équipe de suivre sa trace mais au fond de lui il savait qu'ils ne seraient jamais de taille face à ces deux là. Il laissa Sakura garder le mot qu'elle tenait précieusement dans sa main et ils rentrèrent au village. Ils apportèrent le mot à Tsunade.

- Je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois et il vaudrait mieux que ça suffise. Naruto n'est pas et ne sera pas considéré comme un déserteur. Il a largement contribué à la survie du village. Personne ne partira à sa recherche, personne ne le traquera. Nous respecterons sa décision comme il a respecté nos choix.

Quelques mois plus tard

Loin du village de Konoha, sous un ciel étoilé, Naruto et Sasuke se tenaient blottis l'un contre l'autre à contempler la beauté de la nuit. Cela faisait déjà quelques mois qu'ils avaient commencé leur histoire et les jours s'écoulaient tous plus doux les uns que les autres. Personne n'était venu les chercher, personne ne les avait poursuivis. Ils vivaient en harmonie et malgré leurs caractères différents ils se complétaient comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Naruto répétait souvent au brun qu'il lui avait fallu dix-huit ans pour trouver le bonheur et que maintenant qu'il le détenait il ne le lâcherait pour rien au monde. Sasuke se surprenait à s'adoucir à ce point au contact du brun, il était souriant et attentionné, répondait au désir du blond avec plaisir et aimait vivre de cette manière, sans guerre ni sang, sans cris ni cadavres, sans aucun démons à combattre. Ils n'avaient pas pris de nouvelles de leur village ni de leurs amis. Naruto avait simplement dit qu'il avait trop longtemps pensé aux autres et que maintenant il ne désirait penser qu'à eux deux. L'avenir leurs diraient certainement si ils avaient fait le bon choix en laissant tout derrière eux mais pour leur moment aucun ne regrettait d'être libre et heureux.


End file.
